The Association of Autonomous British Socialists (AABS)
The Association of Autonomous British Socialists (AABS) is a far left libertarian/anarchist party whose main focuses are decentralization of government and the installation of Socialism on a large scale across a new Free Territory The AABS, being an anarchist party, does not employ hierachy wihin it's ranks, however for the sake of ease of communication within The Chamber a Party Spokesperson is appointed to act as de facto Leader for official purposes. Party Spokesperson: Conor McNickle Deputy Spokesperson: Jim Traynor Cabinet: Show/Hide Cabinet Minister for Advancement: Alexander Breuning Minister for Education: Satbhav Voleti Minister for Science and Technology: Nathaniel Cooke Minister for International Affairs: Jayden Kirby Minister for the Environment: Ben Shread Hewitt Minister for Transience: Nickan Fayyazi Minister for Foreign Affairs: Matthew Reed Minister for Industry: Zachery Gregg Minister for Productive Industries: Ryan Hopkins Minister for Food Industries: Sam Doby Thorn Minister for Labour: Ian Conte Minister for Utilities: Jon Jordan Minister for Domestic Affairs: Stephen Hook Minister for Health: James Walsh Minister for Security and Justice: Josh Morris Minister for Defence: Josh Tisman Minister for Infrastructure: Ethan Law Minister for the Treasury: Richard Petron History: The Association of Autonomous British Socialists was founded in September 2017 by Josh Morris. Focusing on an Anarcho Communist, Mutualist, and Left Libertarian platform, the AABS positioned itself as an alternative to the Chamber Socialist Party, which it viewed as both too Authoritarian and too Broad Church to truly describe itself as "The Green Square Party". Unlike the CSP, the AABS uses a member polling system on any and all decisions, which it views as the best way to implement an Anarcho Communist system within the structure of the Chamber system The AABS did not run in the September elections, although they made themselves known to the Chamber as early as the 13 September, announcing themselves as "The Libertarian Left" and promising, amongst other things, decentralization of government to the local level, prison reform, recognition of both Palestine and Kurdistan as states, and the abolition of the monarchy. This platform was viewed as extreme, laughable and a "joke" by many members of the Chamber, particularly the right wing, however the party developed a good core following, and the decision to hold off for one term to build support before running for election led to them obtaining 6 seats in the October election Other Mock Parliaments: The AABS is unique amongst chamber parties in that it is the only party to operate in multiple Mock Parliaments. Under the Moniker of the Association of Autonomous International Socialists, the AAIS operates, or has operated, as the following: * The Association of Autonomous British Socialists (AABS, The Chamber) * The Association of Autonomous Irish Socialists (AAIS, The Dail) * The Autonomous American Socialist Party (AASP, The Presidency) * The Commons Association of Autonomous British Socialists (CAABS, The Commons, Retired) Whilst these groups are not linked to the Chamber in any way, a large number of their membership is shared by the Chamber and one can often be found referenced in the other The CAABS is of particular note, as it was credited with being a major participant in the sinking of the Commons, the ill fated "Chamber Alternative" created by Max MacGregor. Pressures from the CAABS to limit Max's power after he was exposed to have been aiding the right wing parties to win elections are believed to have been the cause of the snap that led to Max banning the party outright, further exposing his left wing bias and causing many members to leave the group